Draco's Battle
by love the world
Summary: What if Draco has a spell cast on him that reveals his deepest secrets? How will the others react? Or more importantly how will Potter react? Is a lot better then it sounds warnings inside will contain slash please r and r GOD bless
1. Chapter 1

A/N this story has no real time frame and is not related to the books but to the movies. They are I guess 17 years old. The war hasn't started yet and Draco hasn't became a death eater yet either and I'm sorry if the format stinks I'm trying to work on it.

WARNING: This story contains slash. Suicidal thoughts and actions and mentions of child abuse and lots of depression please if you don't like please don't read Thank you and

GOD Bless

* * *

I can't believe this. Out of all the stupid things I have done this is going to be the most stupidest.

I looked around the table and seen that everyone was still eating their breakfast. Would anyone care if I just killed myself right here and now? I looked at Crabbe and Goyle.

They keep on saying their my friends but I know the truth. They just say their my friends because of power.

That's all anybody want's. My dad, Voldemort, Dumbledore all they want is power. I'm tired of always seeking power.  
I know my dad want's me to be a death eater just like him and I thought I wanted it too.

But now I want something different something new. I looked over at Harry talking to his friends and laughing. If only I had that.

True friends someone I can trust to have my back no matter what. I looked at Harry then. Really looked. I wouldn't admit it out loud but when I'm around him I feel different...I feel like I can drown in his eyes.

I won't say this out loud but I'm in love with Harry fucking Potter the boy who lived. The one Voldermort wants to kill. The one that I will have to kill or watch him being killed if I become a death eater like my father wants.

But I know for a fact I couldn't kill him or watch him being killed. The day Harry Potter dies is the day I will die too. Whether trying to protect him or by taking my own life. What will I tell my father though? I can't tell him the truth. But I can't lie to him either can I?

I feel so confused and so depressed. I can't tell anyone yet. My body is aching and I just want to go to bed. This situation can't get any worse than it already is. What if I do kill myself? Nobody will have to know why I did it.

I don't see another way out...I'm gonna die if I say yes to father or I'm gonna die saying no. At least me dying now I can have it be peaceful. No pain at all just simply fall asleep and never wake up. Nobody would have to know.

The first bell rang and everyone got up and rushed into the hall's to their classrooms. I just sat there for a while not moving. I don't want to be in a crowd today. I don't feel like doing anything at all really.

But I have to go to class or father would definitely notice something's up. I sighed and got up and slowly headed to the class. Nothing really happened all that day Crabbe and Goyle got worried and asked if I was Ok I nodded and made a joke.

They both took it and started laughing. While they were still laughing Harry walked by and looked at me. We looked at each other and he slowed up a bit. There's something in his eyes...some sort of feeling or something.

Is it worry? My guess is probably not. It was gone just like that replaced with the same hatred I see everyday. I sighed and told Crabbe and Goyle that I wasn't hungry and that they go on without me.

They agreed and I slowly walked down the corridors almost to the Slitherin door when I decided to sit in a chair by the window. Everyone was going by not noticing me or noticing and cowering away.

Look what I've done. I made them all afraid of me just like Potter. How do I expect them to give a rats ass about me when I am so cruel to them. I know why I treat Potter the way I do is because the last time I was nice to him father beat me the whole night. I was only 11 and how did I know I was talking to the boy who lived?

So what is it fate that brought us together? Trapped and nowhere to turn. Well let me tell you something. Fate is a fickle bitch. It will bite you again an again right on the ass. Each and every time.

I went into my chambers and collapsed on the bed. The whole night I spent tossing and turning until my alarm clock started ringing.I got up in the same clothes as yesterday and made my way to the great hall for breakfast.

Crabbe and Goyle started talking with me but I just played with my food. They kept on asking if I was ok and I finally got up and yelled, "I'm fine! How many times do I have to tell you people!"

And left all the Gryffindor's was staring at me so I said, "You cross-breeds got a problem?" They all stopped staring at me. Everyone but Potter he was watching me with the same thing I saw in his eyes yesterday.

I quickly walked to my classroom and sat down. Professor McGonagall was speechless when I came in early and sat quietly down at my desk. She didn't say anything just went back to her work. The other people arrived 10 minutes later.

Everything went by rather slowly and boring but soon it was lunch time. I quickly made my way over to my normal spot and sat down. As soon as I sat down Crabbe and Goyle both got up and walked away. I watched as they went and sat somewhere else. Wow I guess I pissed them off the big babies.

They wouldn't survive 5 minutes if they were in the Gryffindor's. With all the stuff I do to them. They will soon get over it I played with my food again. The past few days I haven't really had an appetite depression does that to people after a while.

I looked up and seen my father sitting and eating with the professor's. Honestly he isn't even a professor so why is he sitting with them? I need to tell him soon that I know.

A little voice came into my head and said, 'You don't have to do this he will never have to know that you fancy Potter. You can just go along and become a deatheater and make him happy.' I almost laughed at that statement.

My father...happy. Haaa the only time my father is ever truly happy is when he's hurting something. Whether it be a beetle or his own son. He doesn't care who he hurts just as long as he's the one doing the hurting.

The voice said, 'You'll be facing total humiliation and total rejection from your only family. Not including the beating you are sure to get possibly even death in the worst way you can imagine.' I sighed that's going to end up happening anyway why not get it over with?

Just when I thought that the bell rang and everyone went to their classrooms. Great now I have to go to the potions class and Harry's going to be there. I don't want to see him...not yet anyway. My willpower is going slim and any minute now I will lose it completely.

That's the last thing I want at the moment. I slowly got up and made my way to the potions room. I walked in and sat down. Professor Snape wasn't here today but a substitute was. I've seen him on campus plenty of times. I hate him.

He is nothing but a pig who needs a job don't worry he hates me more than I hate myself right now. Which is saying a lot at the moment.

When everyone was in theirs seats he said, "Good afternoon children Professor Snape won't be joining us today. I'll be your substitute today. My name is rather long so just call me Professor Leo. Today we will be doing something a little different then what you all are used to.

None of the other Professors like this idea and said that it goes against all the rules. But I think that if you are to be true wizards that you need to see what this spell can do. Now this spell is called the feeling spell which will show the deep inner feelings of the person that got hit with the spell.

Now this spell has many names like the feeling spell or also known of as the truth spell. Because it takes out the deepest feelings that they have and brings it into focus. It's rather interesting to watch too."

Oh dear Lord I hope he won't pick me for this thing. I really can't have my feelings be showed to everybody. Just as I thought that Professor Leo said, "Do we have a volunteer?"

He waited for a moment then he said, "No, Ok. I'll just have to pick someone then. Hmmm." He looked around the room and I slowly sank down in my chair. Please don't pick me please.

Just then he looked at me and we locked eyes and I knew before he even said my name that it would be me. He said, "Well, if it isn't Draco. What a wonderful surprise you will be our guinea pig today." Oh Shit

* * *

A/N So what do you think cliff hanger much? (Smiles) Well let me know if you want me to continue the story or not. Also if you are going to flame the story at least be a member so I can tell you why I wrote it the way I did. Thank you Review's make me write the next chapter a whole much faster.

GOD bless


	2. Chapter 2

A/N this story has no real time frame and is not related to the books but to the movies. They are I guess 17 years old. The war hasn't started yet and Draco hasn't became a death eater yet either and I'm sorry if the format or grammar stinks I'm trying to work on it.

WARNING: This story contains slash. Suicidal thoughts and actions and mentions of child abuse and lots of depression please if you don't like please don't read Thank you and

GOD Bless.

P.S. I know this chapter is very short but I think you all will enjoy it and reviewing will make me update a whole lot freackin' faster. LOL

* * *

I slowly stood up and said, "I'm sorry Sir, but I really don't think that is a good idea. I do have a right to my own privacy after all." He looked at me with more disdain then I have ever seen and that is saying a lot given the situation I'm in.

He looked slightly bored while he said, "Well Mr. Malfory that is going to be a problem for you now isn't it? In my classroom there will be no such thing as privacy. Now come here."

I didn't move so he pulled out his wand and cast a spell that made me float to the center of the room. He let me go and I tried to make a mad dash out of the room but he was to quick.

He cast the same spell and I was back in front of the class. Oh gosh, this is crazy. I tried to move but the spell was to strong. I said, "I command you to release me or my father will hear about this you great arrogant pig."

He just laughed and said, "Nonsense. I'm not afraid of your father Malfory." I looked around the room and said, "This is so unlawful. Why not make Potter do it? Why does it have to be me?" I started to panic.

If Potter finds out that I like him I'm done for. I'll lose everything not just my reputation but if it comes out that I like Harry Potter the rumors would spread like wildfire.

Once the rumors start it will be a lot harder for my father not to find out that all the rumors are true. I shuddered at the mere thought of my father knowing and what he will do to me if he finds out. I started to really panic then.

The mask I always keep up was slowly breaking and I could tell by the look on the others faces that they could see how scared I actually was. I closed my eyes and tried to control my breathing but it wasn't working.

I opened my eyes. I can't breathe. I would of put my hand over my chest but I still couldn't move. Just when Professor Leo held up his wand and said, "Now let the fun begin."

Potter stood up just in the nick of time and said, "Professor Leo, Malfory is right. He has a right to his own privacy. The other teacher's were right I don't think you should do the spell on a student. On a unwilling student at that."

I looked at Potter and silently thanked him for the help. If only professor Leo listened. 'Please God let him listen and just let me go.' I sent up a silent prayer and looked on as Professor Leo put down his wand and said, "Very well Potter."

And he slowly released me from the curse so I could move around. 'Thank you Lord.' But just as Potter sat down and I slowly made my way to my seat on trembling legs Professor Leo held up his wand and said, "Tellesheo Feelbosheis!" and as it hit me in the back in the middle of the class I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that it will get a whole lot worse. Their in for a hell of a show.

* * *

A/N So what do you think cliff hanger much? (winks and laughs hysterically) Well let me know if you want me to continue the story or not. Also if you are going to flame me at least be a member so I can tell you why I wrote it the way I did. Thank you Review's make me write the next chapter much faster.

GOD bless


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Ok sorry for the late update a lot has been going on in my so-called life. Thank you for all the reviews I never knew I'd get so many Reviews, favorites, or story alerts. None of my other stories came out such a big hit so I wasn't expecting much. So thank you very much also do you think I got their feelings right? Or should I add a little more details? Like what their surrounding is or what they are eating or some of Ron and the Mud-blood. Also do you think I should do a chapter or two on Harry's point of view? Also what is a good insult you think Draco should say Please let me know

GOD bless

* * *

I noticed when I landed on the floor that I wasn't under any spell. I looked around confused. Didn't Professor Leo say the curse and it hit me in the back?

I looked around and seen Harry putting his wand away and looking worryingly over at Weasely.

I looked and the half-brain was screaming and cussing and throwing things like a lunatic.I looked back at Potter and we locked eyes.

I just sat there like an idiot until I remembered Professor Leo was standing in the center of the class.

I looked over at him and he had on an amused look on his face while he was watching the weasel scream about how he's in love with the mud-blood Granger.

I really wasn't that surprised that Ron liked the mud-blood. It wasn't a very kept secret. I took that thought as a sign to get the hell outta there.

I ran for all I was worth and threw open the door. Just as I opened it Professor Leo jumped up and started screaming for me to get back here.

He must be a real idiot if he thought I would really come back. I didn't stop running until I ran into my room. I slammed the door and breathed heavily.

Wow I thought I was down for. I thought for sure that I would have to spill my guts to the whole class.

What happened? Did Potter save me from the feeling spell? If so why? I guess I need to ask him what the hell.

I wiped my face with the back of my rope and sighed. I need to calm down and get ahold of myself. What if someone came in and seen me like this?

I walked to my bed and sat down and looked at my watch. I got about 20 minutes until my next class. I don't want to sit here and do nothing.

That's the last thing my mind needs right now. I'm so tired of all the teacher's giving me shit. I'm so tired of it all.

I just want to go to sleep and not wake up. If my father gets what he wants I'll be a death eater this time next week. I'll be fighting on the dark side.

I really don't want to fight on either side. But if I had to choose I would pick Potter's side in an instant. The thing is what do I tell my father and what do I do for 20 minutes.

I know for a fact I'm not going to go into the classroom 20 minutes early. What can I do to pass the time?

I layed down on my bed and accidently closed my eyes and was asleep before my head hit the pillow. Before I opened my eyes I layed there thinking. I had the most wonderful dream.

I smiled before I could help myself.

** DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM**

_It was almost time for dinner when I made my way into the great hall's and sat down. Professor Dumberdore started talking but I really wasn't paying any attention to_  
_him at all. _

_I was watching Potter smile and laugh with his friends. If only I could go over there and sit down and not care what anyone else thought. _

_But my father __wouldn't allow that. Better not give him a reason to get mad today or I will have to explain why I have fresh brusies everywhere._

_ After the Professor was done talking __I quickly got my food and started digging in. After my frist plate of food Crabbe looked up and said, "Hey Malfoy, isn't that your owl?" _

_I looked up and sure enough __my owl was flying overhead and had a letter firmly in his bill. He swooped down and sent the letter in my empty plate of food._

_ Who would send me a letter? I know of __no one that will bother giving me a letter. I have never received one before. _

_Goyle finally asked annoyed, "Well, are you going to open it or just stare at it?" I didn't look at __him. _

_I slowly opened the envelope to see the most untidy handwriting I have ever seen._

_ I think it said, 'Malfoy, meet me in the hidden room on the fourth floor in 30 minutes. Behind the big picture __of the elephant in a sun barrow. The password is 'enemies united.' P.S. Come alone.' _

_What is this some kind of trap? Maybe I have no idea. Should I go and risk it being _  
_from my father? No my father wouldn't send me a message he would just beat me. _

_Could it be from one of the other death eater's? It could be but I don't know why they _  
_would come to me. _

_Could it just be a love note? I highly doubt that. Who would possiably like me? _

_I'm way to skinny and I never smile or have anything nice to say to __anybody and not to mention the fact that I could be a ghost because of how white my skin and hair is. _

_Plus it says that the password is 'enemies united.' sounds to me like I'm going to meet someone bad. I looked at my watch. _

_I got 10 minutes before I have to meet this mystery person. I better go now don't want to be late if it is another death eater._

_ I told __Crabbe and Goyle that I'll be back soon and quickly left. I looked at the Griffindorks table and noticed that Potter wasn't there. Hmmm interesting._

_ I walked up to __the fourth floor and looked around. There in an empty hall stood the elephant in the sunbarrow. I had to smile at that. A bloody elephant in a sun barrow. _

_Who in their __right mind would take a picture of that? I said the password and quickly entered. _

_It was dark in the room and by the looks of things someone tried to come in and try to clean but decided that it was beyond hopeless. _

_The only light in the room was coming from a small fire that was by the couch. I slowly walked to it but before I could sit down something moved from behind me._

_ I whipped around and took out my wand just to come face to face with known other then Harry Potter._

_ I yelped which I will never admit to and grabbed my chest and said, "Don't ever do that again." He smiled and said, "What? Stand here?" _

_I glared at him and said, "What's with meeting me here Potter? I thought you would be with your weasel friends." _

_He smiled even bigger and slowly came over to stand behind the couch. What in the world is he smiling about? _

_As far as I know I just made fun of his two best friends so he shouldn't be smiling. He started around the couch looking at me like I was his dinner or something. _

_He would take a step to me and I'd take a step away. We kept doing that until my back was firmly pressed up against the cold wall._

_Oh shit I've cornered myself into the wall. What on earth do I do? Me being trapped by a cold wall didn't stop him from coming to a halt mere inch's from my face. _

_When he finally stopped I could barely breath. He is way to close. I looked at him confused and said, "What are you doing Potter?" _

_He looked at me and laughed. Long and hard. What the hell? How could he be laughing at a time like this? _

_He finally stopped laughing and I guess he could see the confusion written all over my face because he finally said, "I think you know why we're here Malfoy." _

_Then he did something amazing. He slowly leaned in and kissed me. The kiss wasn't violent like I would have imagined. Not that I ever thought of kissing Potter._

_ But the kiss was very sweet. I could taste something along the lines of oranges. Sliced to perfection and drizzled with white chocolate. _

_A very unexpected combination but it tastes right. It even feels right. I was to shocked to kiss him back so when he let me go I thought he was going to leave but he didn't. _

_I looked up at him not realizing I closed my eyes. I watched him as he slowly slid his hands down my arms and intertwined our hands. _

_I was still shocked and very confused but I wasn't going to say anything. I slowly leaned forward and kissed him again. _

_This time it was a dominate kiss. You know the one that leaves you aching and wanting more. Or the kiss that will sure either bruise or make you bleed and all together make you want even more. _

_Ahhh all I know is it feels so good._

**END OF DREAM END OF DREAM END OF DREAM END OF DREAM END OF DREAM END OF DREAM **

I woke up just when I got flipped over and my face was pressed up against the wall. If only I could've slept a little longer.

Just thinking about what he was about to do sends shivers down my back. I opened my eyes and looked at my watch.

Oh shit I'm late for class by like...10 minutes! I jumped up off my bed and ran around getting my stuff.

When I got all I needed I ran down the stairs and thru the empty corridors and almost ran into the door before I could get it opened.

Luckily before I could hit the door it opened up. I couldn't say that the person who opened it was very lucky though. I ran full throttle into him.

We hit so hard we both flew backwards onto the floor. I landed on top of him with an 'ooof' and he landed with a hiss.

I looked down to apologize and came face to face with none other then Potter himself. Anything that I was going to say got stuck in my throat.

My head went completely blank. Finally I said, "Potter." That's the best you can say? Potter? Your practically lying on top of him and all you could say is Potter? Wow real smooth.

He smiled just the tiniest bit. Not even really a smile just more like a twitch. Suddenly I didn't see or think about anything but those perfect lips on mine.

As I slowly moved down to them I wondered if they really do taste like oranges. I was almost there when all of a sudden he grabbed my arms and rolled me over so we had to change positions.

He was now straddling my hips and had my hands above me. He said, "Molfoy." and ever so slowly let me go.

Not before I could feel his thumb rub circle's on my wrist or the fact that when he got up he grinded into me a little to hard down south.

I mean you don't need all that friction to get up off someone. Not to mention the hand that started playing with one of my rings.

I mean you just don't do that if your not interested right? It's probably just in my head. I mean why not ask me to move? Why did he flip me over and start playing with me?

I got up off the floor and wiped off my cloths. Everyone in here is very lucky that I have on a baggy rope or they would've gotten the shock of their lives right about now.

All I know is that after this class I really need to take a really really cold shower. He put on a smile when I got up and I sent him a death glare.

How dare he play with me and my emotions and how dare he make me feel that in class none the less! Wait a minute does he know?

Why else will he smile like that if he doesn't already know? Oh gosh I hope he didn't feel anything when he tried to get up. I don't think I could handle it.

Knowing the person I like has felt me like that. That would be so embarrassing. I slowly began to get really hot.

Not like hot and bothered just like...Oh you know what I mean! Wait am I starting to blush? I don't think so.

I have never blushed before in all of my life why would I start now? 'Malfoy's don't blush' My father's voice sounded in my head. I have listened to the lectures my whole life.

Malfoy's don't do anything but hate and despise everyone. No love, and Appsoluttly no feelings about anything. Whatsoever.

We were in a huge staring contest when out of nowhere Professor Snape cleared his throat and said, "You may go Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy you should be on time.

5 points will be deducted from the Siltherin house because of Malfoy's tardiness. You Mr. Malfoy are very lucky I won't give you any detention today.

Now go sit down and pull your book out and turn it to page 194." I still had my eyes on Potter while I said, "Yes Sir, Thank you."

I picked up my bag and slowly walked to my desk and sat down. I stared at Potter as he slowly bent over and picked up his books.

Ohhh dear MERLIN!

He is not bending over like that is he? Oh he is. You know how girls accidently drop their pencils on purpose and then they bend over showing all their stuff?

Yeah he was doing that. Showing off his ass in all it's glory. Wait, what did I just think? Did I just say that I thought Potter had a nice ass? No no no absolutely not.

I shook my head of the thought and kept on trying not to stare. Ohhh gosh it's so hard. I grabbed onto the table until my knuckles turned white.

I was getting weird looks from everyone that was in close proximity to my table. Finally he got up off the floor and left.

I sucked in a breath I didn't even know I was holding and began to relax a little. The whole time in class went rather smooth.

We got 10 extra points and my nerves were slowly getting back to normal. But when we started packing up to leave Crabbe and Goyle both came up and just stood there staring at me.

After awhile of ignoring them I finally looked at them and said, "What are you two idiots staring at?"

They looked at each other and then back at me and said, "What is your secret Malfoy?" I looked at them both and said while putting stuff in my bag, "What are you guys talking about? Who said I had a secret at all?"

They looked like I just punched their cats in the heads as they said, "You are obviously hiding something.

Why else would you have a conniption fit in class about getting that spell cast on you in Offense Against The Dark Arts. So are you going t tell us what it is or what?"

I looked at them and said, "I don't have to tell you shit! I have a right to my privacy just like anyone else in this gosh forsaken school.

Why do you have any secrets you would want the whole school to know?" They looked at me all angry and said, "We will find out sooner or latter Malfoy and when we do you'll be sorry."

They both hit my shoulder hard as they walked out of the classroom. I sighed and walked out of the classroom and to my udder surprise Potter was leaning up against the wall watching me. When we made eye contact he kicked off the wall and started walking to me.

Ohhh I have a sinking feeling this is going to be interesting.

* * *

A/N So what do you think cliff hanger much? (Laughs and bites nails) Well let me know if you want me to continue the story or not. Also if you are going to flame the story at least be a member so I can tell you why I wrote it the way I did. I also am sorry if the format stinks I'm still trying to work on it. Thank you Review's make me write the next chapter a whole much faster.

GOD bless


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry it took so long to update. This chapter is very sad so be warned. Also don't forget I will update a whole lot freackin faster for lots of reviews.

* * *

I tried to walk the other way but he ran up and stood in my way. I sighed and said, "What do you want Potter? I'm kind of busy." He shifted and glared at me and said, "What the hell was that back there?"

I looked at him with mild confusion and said, "I was late so I ran to the class and you opened the door. Now if you don't mind would you go away I don't want to catch a disease."

I began walking away and he grabbed my arm and spinned me around. I tried wanking my arm away from him but he held fast. By now people were lined up in the hall ways watching with interest. I said, "Unhand me this instant!"

He said, "I want to know what's wrong with you Draco. You have been acting funny for a few weeks now. What's wrong?" I just looked at him surprised before I put the mask of indifference back on. How does he know?

Does he care that much to see through the mask? My father's voice came out of nowhere and reminded me yet again why that's impossible.

'_Nobody cares about you Draco. How can you aspect someone else to love you if your not even sure your own family does? You don't even love yourself do you?'_ The answer would be no I don't love myself.

I shook my head and said, "What do you think this is some kind of game? If I wanted to share my feelings I would of let that arrogant pig of a teacher cast that spell on me." I was getting angry and was glaring daggers at him.

Better then crying and letting him see what I really felt. But I wanted to let someone know what I felt. Someone that would listen and not judge me. I wanted to tell him that I had no choice but to be a deatheater next week.

I wanted to tell him that I wanted to pick the good side. The side of light but was to afraid of my father to do anything to stop it.

I wanted to tell him that I was sorry and that nobody cares. I wanted to tell him how I feel like dying but I'm to much of a coward to do it myself. I wanted to tell him everything. But he wouldn't care nobody ever does.

I was in the middle of the thought when I realized he was talking to me. He said, "I just thought you wanted someone to talk to that's all.

You know you might pull on that mask of yours and the mask may hide your face but it won't hide your eyes. I see something happening and I just thought you'd like a friend."

After he said that he began slowly moving his thumb in circles around my wrist. I had had enough and snarled, "That's your problem right there thinking! You have no more brains in your head than I have in my elbow!

So you shouldn't try to think you might damage something and this..." I held up my hand that he had ahold of and continued, "I wish would stop! You are playing with me or something and I'd like it if you'd just jump off the highest tower! Now I say good day!" I wanked my hand out of his and walked away.

I heard him call after me and say, "You know Malfoy, you can hide your face but you can't hide what's in your eyes. What would your father think if he knows what you really feel. What if he knew you were a poof?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and swirled around. He had a small smile on his face and light in his eyes. Ohhh! He wouldn't dare? His smile grew bigger like he could read my mind and he said, "Oh I would."

I completely lost it. I half ran half walked over there and his smile grew bigger. I got up there and punched him square in the face. Crush or no crush I just punched him in the face and watched him fly backwards to the ground.

I watched as his nose started bleeding and watched as he grabbed it. I walked over to him and he looked up meeting my eyes. I said, "Don't you ever talk about my family again." And with that I left.

I walked into the bathroom and sat on the toliet and pulled out a sharp knife I stole from the kitchen. This time I didn't cry or think what would happen to me. I just grabbed the knife and brought it up to my wrist.

The pain was intense for a few minutes but as I slid to the ground and watched the puddle of blood pool around me and I silently wondered if I would end up like moaning Myrtle. That thought brought me back to reality.

I looked down at my hands and seen the blood oozing out of the wounds. Oh My Gosh what if I do end up like Moaning Myrtle and I feel like this forever and ever?

Stuck in endless torture forever. I can't let that happen. Father be damned I want to live! I grabbed my robe from the floor behind me. I took it off sometime I don't remember when and wrabbed it around my hands.

I tried standing but fell over. I finally decided that crawling would be easier. I crawled out of my stall and slowly made my way into the corridor. Nobody was out because of class's. I tried screaming but my voice was gone.

I choked back a sob when I felt the world going dark. My head is so heavy...just want to sleep. When I laid my head down and almost closed my eyes a high pitched scream echoed around the corridors.

I opened my eyes when the doors banged open and seen everyone pile out of their rooms staring at me. I seen Professor Snape run to me but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

He removed the robe from my hands and I could hear a muffled hiss. He slowly picked me up and carried me as I dripped blood. I watched as people looked at me go by and then I locked eyes with Potter.

Was he crying? I didn't know the big baby would cry over a busted nose. As Professor Snape carried me through the corridor I reached up and grabbed his cloak he looked down and I finally choked out, "hmm..orry..didn't mean..."

He looked down at me and said, "I'm sorry too Draco?" He walked down the corridors as people looked on I grabbed onto his robes and cried my heart out for the first time since I was 11 the first time I met Harry Potter.

* * *

A/N Ahhh so sad (I started crying when I wrote this lol) Let me know what you think will happen also the insult "You have no more brains in your head than I have in my elbow!" Is not my insult it's someone else's I just forgot the name of him. I just rearranged some of the words. Hope you liked it though. Remember will update a whole lot faster for more reviews.


End file.
